Let's go futureristic! Book 1
by Dawnleaf
Summary: Many many seasons after all the current leaders have dead, and more after each was appointed. An evil cat lurks around the corners although the futures looks bright.
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

RiverClan

Leader: Whitestar - white tabby she-cat with unusual brown paws

Deputy: Grassfur - bracken coloured tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Flowerpaw

Medicine Cat: Windpelt - beautiful light tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely distinctive dappled coat

Warriors: Darktail - dark brown tabby tom with a black bushy tail

Apprentice, Amberpaw

Barkfur - light brown tom

Apprentice, Runningpaw

Jaggededge - gray tom, with a short tail and bright blue eyes

Apprentice, Sparklepaw

Shadowpelt - black and white she-cat wih a unsual thick pelt.

Brighteyes - silver tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

Mudtail - brown she-cat with a mud-coloured tail, half WindClan

Apprentices: Flowerpaw - silver tabby she-cat, half ShadowClan

Amberpaw - ginger and white she-cat with orange eyes

Runningpaw - golden brown tabby tom

Sparklepaw - light gray almost white she-cat with blue eyes

WindClan

Leader: Spottedstar - mud brown she-cat, formerly of RiverClan

Deputy: Lionmane - golden tabby tom with thick fur (like a lion's mane)

Medicine Cat: Thorntail - gray tom with very bright green eyes

Warriors: Stormclouds - dark tabby tom

Waterdrops - tortoiseshell she-cat with a cream coloured muzzle

Sandyfur - tortoiseshell she-cat

Crowbeak - ginger tom with green eyes

Soilground - brown tabby tom, formerly of ShadowClan

Brightwing - brown she-cat with amber eyes, half RiverClan

Queens: Redfeather - black and white she-cat

Elders: Whitefur - long-haired white tom

ShadowClan

Leader: Stonestar - dark gray tom, with green eyes

Deputy: Hawkwing - tortoiseshell she-cat with orange eyes

Medicine Cat: Whitecloud - white tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Cinnamon

Warriors: Brownfur - brown tom, formerly a rogue, half ThunderClan

Apprentice, Grapepaw

Grayfoot - dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Stonepaw

Flyingfox - orange-red she-cat, whom looks like a fox

Leaftail - gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Flamepool - ginger tom with a white muzzle

Squirrelheart - light brown she-cat with orange eyes

Mistforest - light gray she-cat, formerly a rogue, half ThunderClan

Floodwaters - black tabby tom, formerly of RiverClan

Apprentices: Cinnamon - cinnamon coloured pelt, once known as Cindertail

Grapepaw - black she-cat with blue eyes, half RiverClan

Stonepaw - white tom with orange eyes

Queens: Pinepelt - ginger she-cat, the oldest nursery queens of all the Clans

Willowforest - dark gray, almost black she-cat with green eyes

Elders: Rushwater - orange-red tom with blue eyes

Owlfur - very very old white tabby tom, the oldest cat in all of the Clans

ThunderClan

Leader: Jaguarstar - golden brown tom with black splotches

Apprentice, Mintpaw

Deputy: Applemist - light tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat

Medicine Cat: Dawnleaf - beautiful light brown she-cat with brown paws and amber eyes, half WindClan

Apprentice, Springpaw

Warriors: Blacktail - black tabby tom

Sandhill - sleek dark tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Birdpaw

Treetops - dark ginger tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Runningpaw

Duskleaf - dark smoky black she-cat with clear sapphire blue eyes, half WindClan

Apprentice, Spottedpaw

Firetail - ginger tom with sky-blue eyes

Cheetahfur - brown tabby she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Thornpad - light gray tom with misty-blue eyes

Apprentices: Mintpaw - brown she-cat with mint-coloured eyes

Birdpaw - very dark brown tom

Runningpaw - blue-gray tom with mint-coloured eyes

Springpaw - pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Spottedpaw - black she-cat with green eyes

Queens: Windysky - blue-gray she-cat

Whitepelt - white tabby she-cat, with green eyes

Mistywind - dark tortoiseshell she-cat with orange eyes

Elders: Berryclaw - dark gray tom, previously the ThunderClan deputy

Hollywing - very old tortoiseshell she-cat, the oldest she-cat of all the Clans

**Hey! Hope you like my third fan-fiction! I spent time writting the allegiances, kay'?**

**Raelle May**


	2. Prologue

Prologue

As the crescent moon floated up slowly to the dark, starry sky, two cats, a brown tom and a light gray she-cat, padded slowly deeper into the pine forest.

"We should should for the night, Brownfur," mewed the light gray cat, her eyes, filled with worries.

"Nonsence, Mistforest! We have to keep going," snapped Brownfur.

"But Brownfur, will they accepted us again, after what happened many moons ago?" asked Mistforest.

"StarClan knows. But half-clan cats must be tolerated! We must avenge our parents by getting rid of Stonestar!"

"Yes Brownfur, but what should we do so, after all Stonestar has a whole Clan supporting him." Mistforest meowed.

"Our parents will tell us. Do you want to show StarClan that we are cowards? Do you want to upset our parents?"

The light gray she-cat hestitated. She closed her eyes, and flung them open after a few moments. "No brother, I do not want to upset our parents. We must show them their death was not a waste! They died as they lived to save all half-clan cats. We must proved ourselves brave and intelligent." annouced Mistforest.

"Yes Mistforest! I have a plan, but we must hunt and rest first, if you want to succeed in avenging our parents." meowed Brownfur, his spirits lifted higher.

"What is you plan?"

"Come her, sister."

Brownfur whispered something to Mistforest, whereby she nodded. Then, both rogues started hunting by the night.

**Hope you like the prologue! Sorry it's so short!**

**Raelle May**


End file.
